


The Fourth Chapter

by DEx Hooker (FangBanger)



Series: Summer Challenge [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangBanger/pseuds/DEx%20Hooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been on the sea for weeks past the time he said he'd meet her again.  His thoughts have been wrapped up in nothing but the crown princess in all her glory and it's not gone unnoticed by his brother.  The Queen's had her chat with the Princess, now it's time for the Captain to have a chat with his Lieutenant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Fourth Chapter  
> Series: Summer Challenge  
> Day: 17  
> Author: Roguie etc....  
> Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
> Characters: Emma/Killian  
> Rating: M  
> Spoilers: Lieutenant Duckling so no spoilers in the least. ;)  
> Summary: He's been on the sea for weeks past the time he said he'd meet her again. His thoughts have been wrapped up in nothing but the crown princess in all her glory and it's not gone unnoticed by his brother. The Queen's had her chat with the Princess, now it's time for the Captain to have a chat with his Lieutenant.   
> Disclaimer: OuaT doesn't belong to me. If it did, I'd be too busy claiming Hook to write anything ever again. ;) Alas, nobody pays me for this, and until we get airtime on HBO, I doubt anyone will ever offer. ;)  
> A/N: Well, that was a long run of crap. I'll spare you the details, but Dad's surgery went well, Jericho's surgery went well, and work has finally started calming down again (meaning I'm back to 50 hour work weeks instead of 70). Pup's actually cone free these days – after a month of wearing the damned thing, I'm as excited as he is to take it off him! Unfortunately, while all that was happening, my Dad's beloved Sheltie, Coady, fell ill as well. Coady went in for surgery last week after a month of decline and passed away on Wednesday morning. It's been a very sad time here these last few days, as he was a young lad at only 9 years old; my heart is broken for my parents and for Coady. I honestly don't think I've quite accepted the fact he's gone as I've not been to Dad's since the dog started getting sick, so I wasn't able to see my fur brother before his death. I'm hoping that when Dad has him cremated on the 29th and takes him back home this will all seem so much more real than surreal. That said, I'll be closer to back on track over the next few days; at least I can promise it won't be a month between now and the next story. Sorry that it won't be a story a day right now, but at least I'll be fairly consistent; I'm starting to feel like a television character with all the challenges I've faced in the past few weeks! ;) For now, please enjoy a little time spent with our young lieutenant as he gets closer and closer to being reunited with his crown princess.

~~~?~~~

He paced the deck of his ship restlessly as they pulled closer and closer to the docks of the kingdom in which he'd wished to be for what seemed like countless weeks. His men eyed him with a curious gaze, always ensuring to avert their eyes when he noticed, but never fast enough to put him at ease. His nervous energy was not going without notice.

“Brother.”

Not without notice at all.

“Captain.”

Killian turned to greet his brother, hating to tear his eyes from the shores that were finally within view, yet knowing that his Captain demanded and deserved his full and complete attention.

“Your attention to the men has been somewhat lax on this journey, brother. Dare I inquire as to what has your thoughts drawn so far from your duty?”

“Nothing treacherous, Liam, I assure you. I apologize if I've caused any undue discord. I shall endeavour to ensure my remaining time aboard is spent more directly upon my tasks.” Killian offered his brother a genuine smile, his eyes filled with honest remorse.

“I'm sure you shall, brother, what with the shores of our port within view. I am pleased you can offer what shall amount to an hour of your undivided attention on a journey that has lasted more than a month.” Liam punched Killian in the shoulder lightly, followed by a shake of his head. “We'll be in port for an undetermined amount of time. Months, perhaps longer, and yet perhaps no more than a day. I have consigned this ship to King David's command while the seas remain treacherous with war. If he sees fit to send us to battle, I'll need my Lieutenant at the top of his abilities, not distracted by fanciful thoughts.” Liam paused as he lifted an eyebrow, lowering his voice so no curious ears could overhear their conversation. “Your thoughts are fanciful, aren't they brother? Perhaps too fanciful for a man of your status in life?”

“Worry not, brother, I'll not overstep my bounds, and I assure you, should our temporary sovereign see fit to ship us to sea, you'll have my utmost attention. Not a man nor ship shall be lost to my... fanciful thoughts.”

“I suppose as your Captain I cannot ask more, but as your brother, Killian, I must insist you take precautions. Your dalliance with the princess has not gone unnoticed; I received word from the kingdom in response to the homing bird we sent ahead. There will be company waiting for you at the docks, brother.” Liam's tone was pointed as he watched the shore grow larger on the horizon. They'd be docked within the hour. “Company that should the king be made aware would go poorly on you and look even more poorly on this ship.”

Killian's eyes met Liam's sharply, his mouth set in a firm frown. “How is it you know so much, brother?”

Liam shrugged slowly, mirroring Killian's frown. “As it happens, the Queen is aware of your friendship with her daughter, and for some unknown reason has chosen to support that friendship. Do you hear me, Killian? Do you hear me when I say friendship?”

“Of course, Liam, I'm not deaf.”

“Then you understand the point I find myself making?”

“I believe I understand the point you'd like to make, yes.”

Liam shook his head slowly. “Killian, do this ship, our reputation, and your life a favour and find a willing barmaid for the evening. I care not if you find one that so closely resembles the princess that in the dark of night the wrong impression could be gained, but implore you. Find some measure that will rid your system of this folly of a relationship you've mistakenly begun.”

“I've mistakenly begun nothing, Captain.” Killian's eyes darkened, his words filled with menace as he met his brother's gaze without faltering. “I have no intentions of abandoning a friendship that I have earned on merit and proper behaviour. I have done nothing to incur the King's displeasure, and nor shall I incur that of his daughter by sullying what has built between us with more base measures taken with a poor replacement.” Killian shook his head, glancing out over the sea. “I do not expect you to understand, brother, nor do I expect you to approve, but I would appreciate your silence in the matter of your opinion from here forward. This situation is mine and mine alone; I will bear any punishment that should unnecessarily arise from my actions.” For a brief moment, Killian's smirk curved the corner of his mouth and his eyes danced with sudden mirth. “Apologies, brother, but I must have been lost further in fanciful thought than I had hoped as I thought I heard you say the Queen was in support of my friendship with the princess.”

“Aye. That she is.”

Killian's smirk grew into a full fledged grin. “And yet you still see fit to lecture me? Liam, the Queen has given her blessing. I'll not damage the reputation of the Jewel nor her men, not with the blessing of Queen Snow herself.”

“Killian, do not overstep. She gave blessing to your friendship.”

“Again with the warnings, brother! Don't you see? Have you no idea what this means?”

“It means you've gone off in your fanciful thoughts again and I'll get no work out of you this next hour. By the Gods, Killian, you are young. I'd expect you'd swim to shore if you thought you could out race the Jewel on this dreadfully poor wind.”

“Out race the Jewel?” Killian laughed out loud. “Which of us is dealing in fanciful thought now? No, Liam, what it means is that perhaps now the Princess can relax. We spoke of meeting with less formality when last we dined; with her mother's approval I have no doubt I'll have the chance to see less of the crown princess and more of Emma. There is a beautiful girl beneath all the silk, gems and circumstance, and I swear she suffers the same ailment as we. The need for adventure. Excitement. Something new to look forward to. Perhaps she cannot live the life we do, a different shore every month, a different honour to earn with each command, but she can have a taste of it if she's not looking over her own shoulder with each passing turn.”

“May the gods have mercy on us, Killian, for your dreams are well beyond your reach. Come home when your heart has been broken, brother, and I shall do what I can to put the pieces back together as I see there's no talking you out of the folly you've dreamed out for your time on these shores.”

“You speak of broken hearts, Liam, but we know nothing of love. We're sailors, both. I dream not of love, brother, but of a new adventure. Only adventure.”

Liam pointedly looked towards the docks, his eyes immediately finding the cloaked figure that stood in the lengthening shadows of the night, hidden poorly by crates waiting to be loaded. “Perhaps you dream of adventure only, Killian, but what dreams have you opened for her?”

Killian followed Liam's gaze, his eyes softening as he drank in the sorely needed sight of the crown princess, even while she shifted nervously from foot to foot, her thumb between her lips as her teeth tore away at the delicate strength of her nail. “Adventure as well, Liam, I'm sure. She'd not be fool enough to believe we could be anything more, nor am I.”

“So this is but a dalliance with the crown princess?”

“Dalliance is a sore word, brother. A friendship.”

They watched as she adjusted her skirts, her cloak, her hair as she continued to pace the small space in which she was hidden.

“A beneficial friendship?”

Killian scoffed lightly. “All friendships are beneficial, Liam.”

“A beneficial friendship with the very young, very virginal, very next person in line to the throne of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the realm.”

“Liam, stop. You say you understand, but you've not a single clue about how I feel.”

“Ah, feelings. Yes. A beneficial friendship with the very young, very virginal crown princess, involving feelings, on both sides. This is sounding much less regrettable than dalliance and certainly without any heart involved.”

“Liam,” Killian spat out in warning, his teeth grinding as his good mood suddenly fled and he was left glaring at his brother, at his captain.

“Aye. I understand far more than you suspect, Killian. Much, as I can only assume, does the Queen. Ready the men to dock, Lieutenant. I'll get that promised hour of work from you yet.”

Killian sighed as his brother walked away, barking out sharp commands to the crew on deck. The young lieutenant briefly returned his gaze to the port into which they pulled, close enough now that a pair of sparkling green eyes met him from beneath the shadows of her cloak, unerringly pulling a genuine smile to his lips and put an erratic step in the beat of his heart. Dalliance be damned; their story would be written upon friendship, and perhaps whatever else came with the unwritten chapters that unfolded with each moment they spent in company far beyond their statuses in life.

His captain said not a word as his far too eager brother spent more time at the bow then he did commanding his men. Killian welcomed whatever the fates had in store for him with open arms; aside from the dire warning the older man was forced to give, it was hard not to wish the best for his young brother, and the undetermined future that he was so willing to face as it unfolded around them.

~~~TBC~~~

Much like magic all muses come with a price; my muse's price is that little box right below. Please don't make her chase you for payment; it's such a bloody awful waste of her time.


End file.
